


Fake Pain

by Stonelist



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonelist/pseuds/Stonelist
Summary: *时间节点为第二部，沿用了满开剧团的原世界观*部分情节与摄津万里SSR卡牌【盛夏的Headliner】后台剧情相关*朋友以上、恋人未满
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 4





	Fake Pain

01  
七月流火，夏秋交接。  
天鹅绒本土的音乐节总是喜欢在这种时候举办，参与的都是彻头彻尾的年轻人，血液里都流淌着用不完的激情。万里向来对这样的活动非常感兴趣，这年他也弄来了两张门票、在会客厅里喊话说想找人陪他一起去，结果反应寥寥；想想也是，他自己组的人对这个都不怎么感兴趣、冬组的成年人们和音乐节的气氛不搭得过了头，而春组里唯一一个会喜欢这个的听说之后竟然想让他把票让给自己和监督。  
监督前一年这个时候与他去过一次外地的音乐节，尽管作为女性果然还是会在场中体力不足、但玩得确实开心，可惜她最近有剧团的事情要忙，听说之后只是笑着祝万里玩得愉快，顺便建议他去找夏组的人。  
——是啊，夏组怎么会这样，那可是以吵闹著称的夏组？  
于是他问了一圈，椋和九门有作业要做、幸听了撇撇嘴表示嫌闹腾，三角去了估计也只会数舞台上方的三角形打光灯有几盏，看起来最像会愿意同去的一成最近回了老家。  
“天马，你呢？”  
“那种无聊的事情，有什么好参与的……”  
“他想去的哦，”幸插嘴，“上次夏日祭的时候他还抱怨，说为什么祭典和音乐节不合并举办，明明相性不错。”  
“哎，真的吗？那不是正好，一起去看看有什么关系！”  
  
于是事情就这么定了下来。  
天马把门票放进自己书桌左上角的抽屉，那个抽屉里放的都是他公开的秘密，比如《认路的十个小技巧》《玩转天鹅绒必备地图》之类，尽管所有人都知道它们的存在，他取起来也一直是鬼鬼祟祟。他那室友把一切都看在眼里，知道这样的举动意味着废柴演员十分期待几天后的音乐节；在把这作为闲谈笑柄告诉万里之后，万里果然笑得非常开心。  
“不仅是他，其实我也挺期待的！”  
能不期待嘛、这次天鹅绒可是请到了全日本闻名的那个乐队，二十四岁的主唱有着一头亚麻色长发与一副沙哑烟嗓，正是最适合成为万里这个年纪的男孩的偶像的存在、传达着令许多年轻人产生共鸣的青春的疼痛感，不知道天鹅绒这种其实并不大的地方是怎么请到的。天马说自己之前与他合作拍过广告，这让万里更加心痒；了解得越多、期待就越深，心跳好像都已经在提前加速。  
天马从宿舍门里走出来：“你们在讨论什么？”  
“没什么，废柴演员就不用关心了。”幸没什么好气。  
于是天马露出了那样的吃瘪表情，惹得万里又笑起来。  
三人各自分散去做自己的事情，在肩膀相碰时，万里故意撞了一下、让天马惊呼出声：“喂！”  
“不行啊，这点程度就痛了吗？”万里笑着，“到时候可有得人挤人的，大明星。”  
  
02  
大明星在接下来的一周都忙于工作，上午下午能跑好几个剧组，一会儿稳重成熟、一会儿天真烂漫，好在他也早就很擅长切换。晚上的时候他回到满开宿舍，迎接他的一般都只会是还坐在客厅里看电视的汪汪组合；他也习惯于迅速洗漱睡觉，连和幸拌嘴的流程都省了。  
周末晚上有广受欢迎的综艺节目播出，于是会客室里又多了来看浪漫桥段的椋和来学服装穿搭的幸，沙发那边看起来很热闹。他没空去关心他们在看什么，只顾得上赶紧冲个舒舒服服的澡；于是他很快从浴室那边出来，胡乱套了件旧睡衣，在睡觉前再看一眼手机、防止错过经纪人发来的什么新消息。  
  
万里：你已经回来了吧，天马？是的话快来我房间，越快越好！  
天马：干什么啊，我已经打算睡觉了。  
万里：睡觉什么的先延一延，快点过来！  
  
于是他过去了，一边说着“本大爷困死了”，一边出于本能的礼貌而敲了三下门。  
万里正坐在自己的床上、不知道在干什么，见人过来便迅速把头伸出来一点，惹得天马连声阻止、要他注意安全；天马没法看清床铺内侧放着什么，但是只要一抬起头，那些游戏机之类的东西就能被看见放在枕头边。  
天马：“如果是打游戏的话，怎么想都应该去找至先生吧？”  
万里：“当然不是，你过来，凑近点。”  
“干什么啊……”  
他一点一点地走过去，看着万里身上那件衣服——那件长袖T恤，他没印象，肯定是对方入满开之前买的。这家伙在加入满开之后便一直和自己出去购物，几乎熟悉对方身上的每一个款式；万里对他这样的目光感到很满意，边笑边缓缓拉起袖子。  
天马看着对方逐渐露出自己的手腕、小臂。  
  
“哇啊啊啊啊——！是血啊！”  
被吓得不轻的天马猛地向后退去、差点重心不稳而跌坐在地上，  
“你疯了？没事往自己手上划刀子？！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”“你笑什么！”  
万里笑得上气不接下气：“是画上去的啦。”  
“啊？”  
  
天马费了很大功夫才鼓起勇气靠近万里那边、拉住万里的那条胳膊，确定伤痕是画上去的。  
“偷了莇的东西画着玩的，别告诉他，他会杀人。”万里说。  
“你果然疯了，这有什么好玩的……”天马盯着那道伤痕、终于缓过神来，出于好奇而伸手摸了两下；指尖的感受果然没有什么异样，有的只是他自己所不具备的肌肉质感。  
抬起头来，他看见万里还是笑嘻嘻地盯着自己看。  
“……你怎么还在笑啊！”他后知后觉地把对方那条胳膊甩开、往后退了两步，以便让自己不至于太抬头就可以看到对方的表情。  
万里将手臂缩回去，用另一只手抚摸刚才被对方触碰的皮肤：  
“没什么，只是有点痒。”  
  
……  
  
回到自己房间里的天马照常上床睡觉，却发现自己已经睡不着了。  
怎么想都只能怪万里那样吓人，如果他不说，自己估计会跑出去给他找医疗用品吧——想到这里、天马忍不住为自己的好骗而叹了口气，惹来隔壁床的声音：“不要在被窝里思考人生，废柴演员。”  
天马没有接话，他确实在思考人生，只不过带着股高中生的闷气。他郁闷着自己老是上当受骗，不知道该怪自己演戏的时候不太关注血痕的画法还是怪万里脑子太好使，连画这个都处于超级简易模式；他纳闷着自己怎么就那么容易出糗，也许只能怪他自己把所有时间都花在演戏上，在娱乐生活方面的灵感非常贫瘠？  
也是，如果万里不给他门票，他连音乐节上会有那支乐队都不会知道。当下的男生几乎都听过那爆红乐队的几首曲子，只不过别人大多是在闲来无事的周末，而他总是在赶片场的路上，飞机、高铁、火车，甚至炼成了在赶路途中用重金属摇滚催眠的特技；然而喜欢的心情也是货真价实，他也向往像那个主唱一样站在万众瞩目的地方表现得潇洒迷人，只不过身份不是歌手、而是演员罢了。  
在找到让自己开心的事情这方面，果然还是现在的万里在行啊。  
  
——不，自己才没有羡慕呢！  
  
他皇天马不擅长这个完全可以被理解，但秋组队长与生俱来的这种能力实在是匪夷所思。尽管不肯公开承认、但他确实有点希望自己也能像对方一样，能在这样那样的事情上开怀大笑。  
……  
算了，毕竟那是摄津万里。  
  
意识模糊间困意终于涌来，天马在闭眼之前又看了眼时间。  
已经过了零点，音乐节……好像就在今天？  
  
03  
万里做事一向独立得很，秋组没有人会管他的行踪；天马就完全不一样了，一旦他在没有经纪人陪同的情况下出门，夏组便纷纷表示担心。  
顾不上万里站在玄关那边边看边笑，天马扁着脸大声驳斥：“我怎么可能在天鹅绒的街上迷路啊！”  
“别说一条街了，废柴演员可是在宿舍里都会迷路的人。”  
“天马，”三角冲着他笑，“记得帮我带点好三角回来~”  
“啊啊啊，你们真是够了！”  
“怎么了，这么吵？”左京从房间里走出来、一脸被惊扰的样子，整个会客室顿时变得安静。  
万里站在那边正等着看好戏，却看见左京直直向自己走来：“哎？关我什么事？”  
“快点把人带走，别以为我不知道去音乐节是你出的主意。”  
“噗嗤。”幸笑出声。  
  
……  
  
04  
天马早就已经习惯了人多的场合、却不怎么习惯人挤人，毕竟他从小养尊处优，需要排队的操作都会有别人帮他完成；好在万里熟悉一切流程，在进场时突然抓紧了他的手。  
“喂，你干嘛……！”  
“抓住我的手，”万里说，“真的走丢了可就完了，大明星。”  
天马以为他走进场内就会把手松开、结果并没有，露天会场内由于天色已晚而有些昏暗，这样传统的招式倒确实帮了大忙。第一个嘉宾登场的时候灯光猛地打起来、而天马的视线正在随意地游移，刚好落在二人紧紧相牵的手上；于是他的脸噌地红了，却也不再有什么松开手的念头。  
万里回过头去看向他，对他笑。  
他愣了愣，努力地把自己的笑意敛去。  
  
那支超人气乐队出场的时候全场意料之内地欢呼起来，人群的骚动达到了顶峰。  
天马感觉自己被周围的人撞来撞去、有点头晕，更何况人群的温度本来就偏高。他想到监督向自己描述万里在上次与她一起去的音乐节上有多会体贴人，有种也向对方要点降温贴缓解一下生理性不适的冲动；然而当万里好像心有灵犀地突然与他对视时，他张口说出的话却变了味：“看舞台，盯着我干嘛？”  
“你不也没在看着舞台嘛。”  
“……”  
天马在这样那样的心情中看着对方伸出另一边空闲、没有与自己相牵的手，拉起这边手臂上的长袖；手腕、小臂，万里的胳膊真的很好看。  
天马：“你想干什么？”  
万里：“你准备好了吗？”  
天马：“什么？”  
主唱：“我想听到你们的声音哦？三、二、一——”  
  
“耶！！”  
  
万里猛然将自己那条胳膊抬至头顶、顺带着把天马的也带了起来，同时也又把天马吓了一跳；不大的露天场所里面、所有人都将手臂高高抬起，一时间为同一种心情而放声呼喊。  
除了天马，他的心情不太一样。  
  
他迅速地意识到，整个场地这么多高抬的手，估计只有他们两个的紧紧相牵；他第一反应便是想责怪万里、却不知道该怪万里什么，怪他太把自己当小朋友、就怕自己走丢？  
同时他抬起头来、想看看这荒诞的景象，却意外地看见前夜对方画在自己手臂上的那道血痕。舞台打下来的光线有点刺眼，那血痕看起来便更加真实，一点都不像是画上去的了，足够让每个看到的人都倒吸一口气、开口问使坏的家伙这样疼不疼。  
莫非是特意为了音乐节而画上去的？  
也有可能，毕竟他是摄津万里，在践行玩法方面从来都是躬亲力行，效果也确实不错。季节交替的时分、大家在秋天的开始总想抓住夏天的尾巴，抓住夏日里那些疯狂的情绪；显而易见，万里做到了。  
那他呢？  
  
……  
天马重新将视线投向正对着舞台笑得放肆的，万里的脸上。  
陌生的情绪正在萌芽。  
他好像……也做到了。  
  
05  
经过短暂的犹豫，两个小伙子决定一起坐公交回宿舍。万里全场都十分投入、从场地出来的时候看起来累坏了，与监督当时所说的看着还有力气看第二场截然不同；天马问起这个来，于是得到了回答：“那会儿监督不太舒服、我陪她到后排去休息了一会儿，不像这回全程在嗨——感谢支持啊，天马！”  
“这，这有什么好感谢的……”  
天马支支吾吾起来、一时找不到合适的措辞，惹得对方再一次哈哈大笑。公交车向前行驶着、穿过还没有到达午夜的天鹅绒的街道，天马看见的他俩常去的那家时装店的店面，用手肘拱了拱坐在旁边的万里，想约他明天再一起出门逛逛；结果无应，天马凑过去看、意外地发现对方竟然眯着眼睛睡着了，那眼角细而长，像狐狸一样。  
“什么嘛，谁让你玩那么疯……”天马嘟囔着。  
他低头望向对方还没把袖子往下拉回去的那条胳膊，画上去的血痕依然明亮而醒目；然而天马知道那是种虚假的疼痛，待会儿对方用水洗掉、一切就尽数消散在稀松平淡的日常生活里面，再也找不到什么踪迹。  
  
好在这一切，也都有意义。  
  
万里一被喊醒就又比天马精神了不少、迅速地下了车，站在那里等天马一级一级地下台阶。  
“那果然是个好乐队啊，这会儿我还在脑内循环他们的歌，没白去！我真是喜欢死了，你呢，天马，喜欢吗？”  
天马望向他，只见他的脸借着路灯的光而显得比什么时候都柔和一点。  
“……喜欢……”“什么？”  
“不，没什么，就那样吧，还好啦！”  
  
06  
这样那样的啼笑皆非，也一样消散在夏秋之间的普通夜色里。

Fin.


End file.
